A Force to Reckon With
by Happiness is Love
Summary: Bella, a rebel teen and Edward, her fathers newest edition at Forks' Police Department try to avoid each other at all costs. But their attraction to each other grows and grows. Will Bella finally find the guy of her dreams or just another notch on her belt?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

He looked left and right in our living room.

My stomach dropped. He knew.

"I just wanted to stop in to check on you." That was a lie. The last time Charlie checked on me during work was when I was twelve and home without a babysitter.

"You didn't have to drive all the way down here to check on me. You could have just called." I said.

"What have you been doing today?" He eyed me.

"Just sitting around the house watching TV." I half lied.

"By yourself?" He asked me suspiciously.

That's when I noticed the officer standing in the doorway.

"Who's that?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

My father looked over his shoulder and gestured for the cop to come inside.

"Bella this is Edward." My father introduced us, "Edward, Bella."

"Edward here is the newest edition to the Forks' police."

"Nice to meet you." I said quickly, "Why don't you guys head back to the station. I'm sure you two are busy and Edward has a lot to learn."

"Actually we have some time for lunch." He said, "I just wanted Edward to try some leftovers of your famous lasagna."

"I'll pack it up for you to take back to the station." I said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Wait!" My dad stopped. "I'll grab it for you dad."

"That's ok sweetie I can get it." He said determined.

I followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay James you can come out now." My father said.

I stood there, mortified as James walked out of the pantry in his boxers.

Charlie looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Get dressed." Charlie growled.

As soon as James was fully clothed, Charlie dragged him by his collar and threw him out the front door.

"Don't come back before I take out my shotgun!" He threatened.

"Charlie!" I screamed.

My father turned his murderous glare on me and suddenly I felt about as safe as a bird in a cat cage.

"Dad I can explain." I backed up as he came stomping forward.

"Okay explain."

"James was just helping me study for an exam."

"In his underwear!" I flinched.

"We didn't do anything!" I tried to justify, "He didn't even get past second base!"

He turned even redder at that point, "Bella I will not have that boy, in fact, I will not have _any _boy in this house again!"

I knew when to accept defeat, "Fine."

"Just to let you know I'm still a virgin." I smiled deviously.

"Bella!" My father screamed mortified.

I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing.

He shook his head, "I'll be back by six."

It was only then that I _really _noticed Edward. He was cute; tall, built, and serious.

"Welcome to the force Edward." I winked.


	2. Chapter 2

"So have you heard from James?" Alice asked me the next day at school.

"Nope and not planning on it." I replied, "He was lucky he got out of there without handcuffs."

"He's lucky he got out of there alive." Rosalie said.

I shrugged. There were plenty of fish in the sea; no reason getting upset over one trout.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Emmett wants to take us to his parent's cabin." Rosalie answered.

"Sounds good to me." I replied getting up, "I'm meeting with Jake so I'll catch up with you bitches later."

"Bye." They said in chorus, already making plans for the weekend.

Jacob Black was Charlie's best friends son, so by default he was my best friend too. I didn't mind though, Jake was a good guy.

"Bells!" Jake said enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Jake!" It's been weeks since I last saw him.

We walked down the beach of La Push, catching up with each other.

"So I heard about the James incident." He said smiling.

I elbowed him in the ribs, "It's not funny Jake. I thought Charlie was going to murder me."

"One of these days he is." Jake replied.

"How are you doing though?" I asked, "Since the whole breakup and everything."

His smiled dropped.

Leah and Jake had been dating for a year until Leah cheated on him with Sam Uley. Jake was heartbroken.

He shrugged, "I'm fine. Besides, Sam already dumped Leah for her cousin."

"Ouch."

My phone started vibrating in my pocket, "Shit its Charlie. I gotta go Jake but we'll get together soon ok?"

"Bye Bells!" He called after me.

…

…

"Edward is joining us for dinner tonight." Charlie clapped him on the back.

Just great, now I'm cooking for three.

"Sounds great!" I smiled with fake enthusiasm.

As we sat around the table for dinner I couldn't help but ask, "So Edward are you ready to get married? Because a hottie like you won't be single for long in this town."

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"Just trying to make conversation." I shrugged.

Edward chuckled and I swear to god I almost swooned.

"You don't have to listen to her." Charlie said embarrassed.

For the rest of dinner I watched as Edward nodded along to whatever Charlie said.

He was the silent type, only answering 'yes' or 'no'.

After dinner I cleaned up the table and tackled the mountain of dishes in the sink.

"I'll help you with that." Edward said from behind.

I was momentarily shocked, but then Edward dried as I washed the dishes, forming a comfortable routine.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" I asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"Listen," I told him, "Those one-worded answers might fly with Charlie but they don't work with me. Seriously, tell me the truth. Forks sucks doesn't it?"

He eyed me for a second before saying, "Yeah it does."

I smiled in triumph. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

He smiled in return.

"So what made you move here in the first place?" I asked him.

"I'm staying at my parent's summer home here until I finish with the program at the PD. I'm looking to transfer to Seattle as soon as I'm done."

"Charlie's going to be sad to see you go."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"For the eighteen years I've been living here, you're the first cop he's ever brought home."

"Charlie's a great chief." He said, "I really respect him."

I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked him.

"Why?" He looked uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not asking you out so you can calm down. I just wanted to show you the perks of living in Forks."

He didn't look so sure, "I'm sorry but I don't think it would be appropriate."

I sighed dramatically but smiled at him, "I can't wait for you to find out how inappropriate I can be."


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately for me it was a no-go on the whole cabin idea. Charlie's decided to keep me on lockdown since the whole James incident just a few days ago, and a weekend cabin trip wasn't his idea of punishment.

At least it gave me some free time to catch up on my homework. Yay! (Insert sarcastic eye roll)

So here I was on a Friday night, boy-less, friend-less, and bored out of my mind. Staring at my math homework only made me more miserable.

My phone vibrated indicating I had a text.

I laughed as a picture of Emmett streaking popped up on my phone.

_Eww I did not need to see that _I texted back.

_Wish you were here! _Alice replied.

Me too, I thought.

Going back to my math homework, I tried harder to concentrate.

It was a definite no-go.

If Alice and Rose were here we could've taken a drive to Seattle and used our fakes to get into Club 21, dancing and drinking all night. I could spend time with cute interesting guys, not little boys that I've grown up with. Small town boys are the worst. They get it in their heads that this is it, that we should all get married have kids and live the rest of our lives in this quaint little town.

Even Alice and Rose were content in Forks.

I wasn't. I wanted out. ASAP.

Just thinking about leaving made me antsy.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID…._James._

I smiled.

…

"Red." James smiled appreciatively, "That's hot."

"Don't speak." I told him when he continued unbuttoning my shirt, sliding it off of me.

I lifted his shirt above his head tossing it into the front seat.

"Fine by me baby." I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to mine. I swear if he wasn't such a good kisser I wouldn't be able to take his company.

He laid me on my back, his hand going for the zipper on my jeans.

"Uh uh." I told him, pushing his hands off.

"Don't worry." He said insistent, going for them again.

"I said no." I said sitting up.

"What's your problem?" James said pissed off.

"I said no, so stop being a dick about it." I pushed him away from me.

"You'll spread your legs for everyone else but me?" He said snidely.

I glared at him, "Fuck you James."

"Apparently not."

"Unbelievable." I said getting out of the car. "You're such a sleaze."

"Yeah coming from the town slut." James said stepping out of the car and entering the driver's seat.

"At least I'm not a 26 year old loser still living with my mom." I threw back at him.

"Here's your shit." He ground out, throwing my purse to the ground. "You can walk your ass home."

"Are you serious?!" I screamed at him, "We're ten miles from my house!"

"Not my problem." He backed out from the side of the road.

"What about my shirt!" I yelled at his retreating car.

I watched as his car disappeared from sight.

Fuck!

I picked up my purse and rummaged through it until I found my phone.

I called 911.

"Forks police, how can I help you?"…


End file.
